


pick me from the dark and pull me from the grave

by greengoroshek



Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Character Death Fix, Gen, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: — В конце концов, я войду туда. И именно я буду пытаться не умереть.— Ты будешь не один, — быстро говорит Ваня, хватая его за руку, — мы будем там. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой, Бен. Ты ведь знаешь это?---Пятый возвращается из апокалипсиса (не)много раньше и рассказывает, что у них есть две недели, чтобы предотвратить смерть Бена.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119167
Kudos: 2





	pick me from the dark and pull me from the grave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pick me from the dark and pull me from the grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369542) by [chahakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn). 



> ОТ АВТОРА: ау, где пятый возвращается из апокалипсиса через несколько лет.
> 
> (у этого фика также есть продолжение)
> 
> название из still feel. by half•alive
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: продолжение скоро будет :)

Пятый вернулся из будущего менее чем за сутки. По расчётам, он должен был отключиться мертвецким сном по прибытии.

Но всё же, он не спит. Пятый находится в комнате Бена. Он хватает Бена за руку и тащит обоих в библиотеку, прежде чем тот успевает сообразить. Бен пошатывается, когда резко оказывается в другом месте, из-за перемещения Пятого. Книга в его руках падает и он хватается за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть.

— Предупреждай в следующий раз, Пятый, Господи-Боже...

— Пятый? Бен? — Ваня отрывается от своей домашней работы. На её лице появляется волнение, когда она видит, как Пятый покачивается на ногах. Она быстро обходит вокруг стола и кладёт руки на плечи каждому.

— Разве тебе не нужно отдохнуть? — Ване удаётся усадить Пятого в кресло, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним вместе с Беном.

— Нет времени, — говорит Пятый, откидывая волосы назад и устало потирая лицо.

— Ты выглядишь, как будто сейчас грохнешься в обморок, Пять.

— У нас нет времени, — огрызается он, поворачиваясь к Бену, — ты умрёшь через две недели, — Ваня прислоняет руки ко рту, а Бен бледнеет от шока.

— Что? — хором говорят оба, пристально глядя на Пятого.

— Не заставляй меня повторять это, — шипит Пятый, прищурившись. Выражение его лица, однако, неоднозначное. Голос понижается.

— Мы отправимся на задание. Ты с него не вернешься.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Пятый приподнимает бровь.

— Из твоей книги.

— Моя... Моя, что?

— Смотри, — пыхтит Пятый, щипая себя за переносицу, — в будущем ты напишешь книгу, в которой расскажешь о своей жизни. Разоблачение всех семейных тайн, так сказать.

— Но... Разве это не плохо? Все расстроятся? — Ваня переводит взгляд от одного, на другого, нервно сжимая пальцы.

— Несомненно. Но, по правде говоря, книга очень хороша написана. Ты всегда была прирождённым писателем, поздравляю.

— Не сейчас, Пятый, — шипит Бен, оборачиваясь, чтобы обнять Ваню, пока она смотрит в пол. Пятый вздыхает, протягивает руку и нежно сжимает руку сестры.

— Не беспокойся. У тебя были причины. Моё исчезновение в сочетании со смертью Бена подтолкнуло тебя на это. Ну, и учитываем наших братьев и сестру идиотов, которые не воспринимают тебя всерьёз.

— Значит, я сама написала эту книгу... —бормочет она. Пятый серьёзно кивает.

— Да. Но этого не случится, потому что я вернулся. И если мы всё сделаем правильно, то Бен останется жив.

Ваня решительно кивает.

— Что случилось?

Пять вздыхает.

— Я знаю не так много. Все что я знаю, это дата и тот факт, что Бен... Вроде как взорвался. Довольно грязно, видимо.

— Это... не очень... — Ваня морщится.

— Да, — Пятый поворачивается к хмурому Бену, — Есть идеи?

— Значит, это всё же случилось, — бормочет Бен, куда-то вдаль.

— Бен?

— О-о, простите, — он ерзает на стуле, — я думаю, я потерял контроль. Всегда было интересно, произойдёт ли это.

— Если мы сделаем всё правильно, то нет, — Пятый делает паузу и хмурит брови, — Мне нужно подумать об этом. Он поворачивается в кресле и исчезает.

Ваня успокаивающе поворачивается к Бену и кладёт руку на его плечо. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

\---

Бен поднимает голову, когда дверь в тренировочный зал со скрипом открывается и Ваня проскальзывает внутрь.

— Ты хотел поговорить?

— Да, — Бен хлопает по месту рядом с собой и ждёт, пока Ваня сядет, прежде чем продолжить, — я хотел узнать твоё мнение. По поводу того, что могло вывести меня из себя.

Ваня смущённо хмыкает, наклонив голову.

— Тебе стоит спросить у Пятого. Он видел тебя в бою.

— Вот почему я сначала хотел спросить тебя. Я думаю, это может быть что-то... другое, — говорит Бен.

— Хм, — Ваня внимательно смотрит на Бена, постукивая себя по подбородку, — ты можешь вызвать их сейчас? — она кивает на живот брата. Бен хмурится, но подчиняется, осторожно приподнимая рубашку. Одно щупальце неуверенно высовывается, нащупывая путь к полу, а другое, тем временем, направляется к Ване. Оно осторожно касается её лодыжки.

— Что ты делаешь на тренировках? — рассеянно говорит Ваня, следя за движениями щупальц. Она протягивает руку к ближайшему.

Бен пожимает плечами.

— Кроме обычных упражнений и тренировок на выносливость, в основном рукопашный бой, — говорит он, смотря на тварь, которая с любопытством ощупывала пол.

— А ты занимаешься каким-нибудь... психологическим тренингом? Упражнения на внимательность или что-то подобное?

— Нет... Зачем?

— Это может помочь тебе в преодолении... страха перед ними, — говорит Ваня, позволяя щупальцу обвиться вокруг ее руки, как змее, — я заметила, что ты их постоянно отталкиваешь и поскорее хочешь спрятать.

— Мне не нравится об этом говорить, — бормочет Бен, отворачиваясь. Щупальца напрягаются, их движения становятся резче, несмотря на то, что с виду они остаются смирными.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Ваня. Её голос смягчается и становится более успокаивающим, — Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, всё хорошо. Я не буду тебя осуждать. 

— Ты никогда не осуждаешь, — Бен фыркает.

Ваня улыбается и поглаживает свободной рукой ещё одно появившееся щупальце.

— Я думаю, что ты должен понять свои чувства.

— Я просто, — Бен вздыхает, переворачиваясь на спину, — они меня пугают, — он показывает на свой живот, — я боюсь того, как они жаждут убийств, и меня пугает, что они часть меня, а это значит, что я такой же как они.

Говоря это, Бен решительно смотрит в потолок, поглаживая костяшки рук.

— Я боюсь, что если не буду их подавлять, то все будет только хуже и я убью больше человек. Я не люблю причинять людям боль, — бормочет он. 

— Прости, — серьёзно говорит Ваня.

— Не надо. Это же не ты меня таким сделала, — пожимает плечами Бен. Ваня наклоняет голову, когда щупальце лениво теребит её волосы. Её колени касаются плеча брата, и Бен смотрит на неё, прежде чем аккуратно положить голову на её бедро. Некоторое время они сидят в задумчивом молчании пока Ваня не прерывает его. 

— Если ты откажешься от миссии, то ты спасёшься? 

— Я так не думаю, — Бен хмурится, жуя внутреннюю сторону щеки, — это произойдёт рано или поздно. Я потеряю контроль и они разорвут меня. Я никогда не подходил к этому слишком близко.

— Ты не думал о других исходах потери контроля? — задумчиво спрашивает Ваня, хмуря брови. Бен стонет в ответ и потирает глаза ладонями.

— Это как решать сложную задачу с огромным количеством переменных.

— Прости, — Ваня хмурится, — я делаю тебе только хуже. Лучше тебе спросить у Пятого.

Бен поднимает глаза и качает головой.

— Ты всегда всё делаешь лучше, Ваня, — говорит он и щёлкает сестру по носу, — мне нужно обдумать это. В конце концов, это случится довольно скоро.

— Но ты будешь не один, — быстро говорит Ваня, хватая его за руку, — Мы будем там. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. Ты ведь знаешь это, Бен?

Он улыбается, сжимая её руку.

— Я знаю.

\---

— Просто подойди уже ко мне, — раздражённо говорит Пятый, закатывая глаза и подзывая Бена к себе. Бен делает осторожный шаг назад и скрещивает руки на груди.

— А если не подойду?

Пятый проводит рукой по волосам.

— Послушай, у нас уже были спарринги. Это ничем не отличается!

— Это другое, Пять! — Бен почти кричит, вскидывая руки, — ты просишь меня не сдерживаться! Это опасно!

— Твоя смерть тоже опасна! — Пятый мгновенно перемещается к Бену и тыкает в его грудь пальцем, — просто, блядь, сделай это уже. Ты не причинишь мне никакого вреда.

— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, — говорит Бен, поражённый тем, что брат стоит так близко.

— Ты сильно меня недооцениваешь, если думаешь, что можешь принести мне вред.

— Пятый, — укоризненно говорит Ваня, сидя в нескольких футах от братьев и бросая на Пятого острый взгляд. Пятый издает нетерпиливый звук и несколько раз ходит туда-сюда по комнате, прежде чем резко обернуться.

— Ладно, слушай. Мне нужно знать как ты сражаешься. Никаких ограничений. Я не могу... — он прервал себя, — Бен, мы должны узнать максимально всё, что возможно для того, чтобы предотвартить твою смерть. Для подготовки лучше все делать в контролируемой среде.

Бен смотрит на пол, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Пятый выдыхает, наклоняет голову, чтобы поймать взгляд брата.

— Пожалуйста, Бен.

— Ты будешь осторожен? — тихо спросил Бен, медленно поднимая глаза.

— Когда я не был? — Пятый бросает взгляд в сторону и видит, как Ваня ободряюще кивает Бену, — хватит уже трепаться, сражайся со мной. И не трогай Ваню.

— Никогда, — обиженно говорит Бен, приподнимая рубашку и выпуская три щупальца. Он не шевелится, только нервно сжимает кулаки, пока щупальца лениво ползают вокруг него.

— Просто, блядь, хватит тянуть время, Номер Шесть, — говорит Пятый, стиснув зубы.

— Не зови меня так, — рычит Бен и щупальца набрасываются на Пятого. Пятый едва успевает моргнуть. Ваня прижимает руку ко рту и наблюдает за их схваткой.

Пятый моргает, делает всё, чтобы избежать встречи с щупальцами. Наконец, ему удаётся вступить с Беном в рукопашную. Пятый наносит несколько ударов, прежде чем появиться позади Бена. Бену удаётся отразить следующий удар и он пытается уложить Пятого.

Пятый исчезает и нога Бена бьёт по воздуху. Он оборачивается и видит Пятого, бегущего прямо на него. Бен быстро направляет щупальца в его сторону. Пятому удаётся увернуться от большинства из них, и он хватается за одно, что подбрасывает его в воздух. Мгновение, и Пятый снова появляется перед Беном, потом исчезает, как только щупальце падает на то место, где он стоял.

Бен щурится, прежде чем резко повернуть голову и схватить Пятого в тот самый момент, когда он опять появился. Щупальце огибает шею Пятого, и остальные собираются уже присоединиться.

— Мы закончили? — спокойно спрашивает Бен, поднимая бровь.

— Да, да. Господи, твои рефлексы очень хороши, — хрипит Пятый и морщится от ощущения щупальца, что слегка сжимает его за шею.

— Должно быть, больно это признавать Номер Пять, — надменно говорит Бен, но тут же бросается на пол к брату, когда тот падает на пол, — ты в порядке?

— Да, порядок. Я заслужил это, — говорит Пятый, потирая шею. Пятый кладёт руку на плечо брата, как бы говоря, что он не обижается. Бен расслабляется, поднимает глаза и видит подбегающую а ним Ваню.

— Вы оба в порядке? — спрашивает она и осматривает шею Пятого.

— Расслабья Ваня, я бы не сделал ему больно. Всё хорошо.

— Мальчики, клянусь, с вами никогда нельзя быть уверенной, — фыркает Ваня и садится на стул, как только удостоверяется, что братья в порядке.

— Только с Пятым. Наверное, на восемьдесят процентов, — Бен задыхается, когда Пятый толкает его локтем в бок.

— Не обольщайся. Ты такая же досадная проблема, как и я.

— По моему мнению, вы оба одинаково раздражительны. И вообще, у этого же был смысл? — Ваня командным взглядом смотрит на братьев, выгибая бровь. Уголки губ Пятого приподнимаются в изумлении.

— Да, был, — Пятый сдувает волосы со лба и поворачивается к Бену, — с физической точки зрения, я не понимаю, как ты можешь потерять контроль в бою.

— Мы не будем проверять это, — быстро говорит Бен. Пятый кивает.

— Нет, — соглашается он, — а ты что думаешь, Ваня?

Ваня выглядит испуганной, когда к ней обращаются, руки дрожат и она сжимает их на коленях.

— Я... я ничего не знаю о способностях Бена.

— Я знаю. Но всё же, что ты думаешь? —осторожно подбадривает Ваню Пятый, пристально глядя на неё, чтобы убедить, что ее мнение важно.

— Я думаю, что все твои ошибки происходят из-за эмоций, — говорит Ваня после недолгого раздумья, — Пятый прав, твои рефлексы хороши. И вы оба выглядели очень круто, — застенчиво говорит Ваня, наклоняя голову, — ваш бой был впечатляющим.

— Спасибо, Ваня, — говорит Бен, любезно кивая ей, прежде чем повернуться к Пятому, — почему ты не можешь научиться говорить комплименты, вместо того, чтобы избивать меня? Знаешь, тебе стоит поучиться у Вани. 

Пятый закатывает глаза, когда слышит приглушённое хихиканье Вани, толкая Бена так, что тот с визгом опрокидывается.

— Хватит подлавливать меня, идиот, — надменно говорит Пятый, хотя ямочки на его щеках выдают его веселье, — я делаю комплименты только тогда, когда этого требует ситуация. 

Бен приподнимается на локте и тычет пальцем в Пятого. 

— Значит, ты признаешь, что сдерживаешься? Потому что если бы ты действительно делал комплименты только тогда, когда "этого требует ситуация", то ты бы весь день хвалил Ваню. Все, что она делает, заслуживает приятных слов, не думаешь? 

Глаза Пятого расширяются.

— Я... 

— Подумай над этим, — заговорщически шепчет Бен, приподнимая бровь. Пятый открывает рот, прежде чем захлопнуть его, нахмурив брови.

Ваня смеется, жалея Пятого, и качает головой в сторону Бена.

— Я люблю Пятого таким, какой он есть. Не запугивай его, – Ваня обнимает брата за плечи, удобно прижимаясь к нему.

Бен наклоняет голову, прищуривается и тепло улыбается им. 

— Я знаю. Я тоже люблю его таким, какой он есть, - тихо говорит Бен, похлопывая Пятого по колену, — Спасибо, что делаешь всё это. Это очень ценно. 

— Ты же мой брат, почему я не должен делать это? — бормочет Пятый, не зная, как отнестись к благодарности Бена и объятиям Вани. Его взгляд на мгновение метнулся по сторонам, прежде чем остановился на лице Бена, одарив его неуверенной, но искренней улыбкой.

\---

Ваня и Бен развалились на кровати брата и внимательно следили за ним. Бен постукивал ногой по колену Пятого. 

— Ты сказал, что у тебя есть план, — подсказывает Бен, пугая Пятого и выгоняя его из своих мыслей. 

— Да, есть, — Пятый делает последнюю пометку на стене, прежде чем посмотреть на них, сбрасывая пыль от мела в воздух, энергично жестикулируя левой рукой. 

Бен чихает. 

— У нас меньше недели, помнишь? — продолжает Пятый, как будто Бен не издавал ни звука, — я всё еще не могу понять, почему это единственная миссия, куда тебя отправили одного. Единственная причина, которую я могу предположить — это то, что Лютер или кто-то другой попал в передрягу и тебе сказали справиться самому. Как мужчине, — Пятый закатывает глаза, выражая свое мнение по этому поводу. 

— Если мы скажем Лютеру, чтобы он пошёл с тобой, то папа может заподозрить неладное, а это нам ни к чему. Тогда, я предлагаю сделать всё так, как говорит папа. Мы же с Ваней сбежим и окажем помощь, если потребуется. 

Бен морщится и поднимает руку. 

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но мне кажется, что взять Ваню - это одна из самых редких худших твоих идей. 

— Это была _моя_ идея, — говорит Ваня. 

— Я конечно люблю тебя, Ваня, но я всё ещё думаю, что это плохая идея, — говорит он, похлопывая её по руке. 

— Ну, это лучше, чем твоя смерть, — фыркает Ваня, прикусывая губу. 

— Послушайте, — перебивает Пятый, садясь на кровать рядом с ними, — я буду рядом, чтобы защитить Ваню, если потребуется. Бен, ты не можешь отрицать, что Ваня нужна нам. Я могу бороться с тобой физически, но Ваня - единственная, кто может достучаться до тебя эмоционально. Мы не знаем что нас ждёт. 

Бен переводит взгляд с одного на другого и хмурится. 

— Мне всё ещё не нравится этот план. 

— Ну, если придумаешь что получше, то я всегда здесь, — любезно говорит Пятый. Ямочки на его щеках становятся больше когда он саркастически улыбается. 

— Не будь таким куском дерьма, Пять, ты знаешь, что я не придумаю ничего лучше. 

— Тогда почему возмущаешься? — надменно говорит Пятый. 

Бен закатывает глаза, протягивает руку ко лбу брата и даёт ему щелбан. Пятый удивлённо отшатывается и Бен хихикает. 

— Бен. 

Пятый и Бен поворачиваются к Ване, когда она приподнимается. 

— Если ты думаешь, что есть вариант лучше, то серьёзно, скажи нам, — говорит она с полной серьёзностью. Бен вздыхает, вяло пожимая плечами. 

— У меня действительно нет никаких идей. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Вы оба, — многозначительно говорит Бен, бросая взгляд на Ваню. Ваня опускает руку на колено Бена и нежно сжимает. 

— Мы будем осторожны. У нас всё получится. 

\---

— Ёбанная вылазка на подпольную преступную группировку, — шипит Пятый, шагая рядом с Беном по коридору, — ради Бога, мы же не полиция.

— Это хорошая реклама для Академии, — Бен надевает маску, когдя Пятый закатывает глаза.

— Теоретически, миссия не должна привлекать так много внимания. Миссия должна вызывать реакцию, типо: «Ура, мы поймали несколько преступников» или что-то подобное, — Пятый останавливает Бена, положив руку ему на плечо и оглядываясь по сторонам, прежде чем прошептать, — Ваня готовится в своей комнате. У нас есть примерный план этого места и мы встретимся у боковой двери. Жди нас, хорошо?

— Конечно, я же не хочу умирать.

— Бен, — хватка Пятого становится крепче, — у нас всё получится.

Бен кивает и Пятый успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем отойти. Мысль о том, что его брат и сестра, готовые помочь, будут там, облегчила его беспокойство. Что, конечно, не мешало его ноге непрерывно дёргаться всю поездку. Он бросает на машину последний тоскливый взгляд, прежде чем уйти на аллею и спрятаться у боковой двери.

— Пятый?

— Я здесь, — Пятый появляется рядом с Беном в голубой вспышке, — там много преступников, они ходят где-то рядом.

— Окей. Что ж, — Бен наклоняет голову в сторону двери, — ну что, пойдём?

Пятый хрустит костяшками пальцев.

— Пойдём. Ваня?

— Я здесь! — Ваня вылезает из мусорного контейнера и махает им. 

Бен прищуривается. 

— Это что, пистолет? 

— Не спрашивай, тебе лучше не знать, — бормочет Пятый, подталкивая Бена вперёд. Бен поворачивается и смотрит на Ваню. Она ободряюще улыбается ему. Он кивает в ответ, делает глубокий вдох и открывает боковую дверь, морщась от скрипа. 

Бен проскальзывает внутрь, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. В коридоре кромешная тьма. Он касается стены слева и осторожно начинает идти вперёд, позволяя нескольким щупальцам выскользнуть из-под рубашки. Они ощупывают окружение, адаптируются, и Бен чувствует, как обостряются его чувства. 

Несмотря на темноту, он пытается сфокусировать зрение. Слух достаточно обостряется, чтобы уловить шёпот голосов в нескольких комнатах. 

Миссия. Главный конференц-зал. Нужно вывести из строя или ликвидировать. Он надеется, что сможет пробраться внутрь без риска обнаружения... 

— Эй, ты! 

— Блядь, — бормочет Бен, направляя щупальце на мужчину. Тот подлетает в воздух. 

Он дико кричит, стреляя из пистолета. Бен, чертыхаясь, бежит по коридору, слыша топот ног. Он отступает в большую комнату, щупальца начинают бешено атаковать, когда вооружённые люди врываются в комнату. 

Краем глаза Бен видит, как Пятый (а с ним и Ваня) энергично атакует преступников. Ване даже удаётся сделать несколько удачных выстрелов, хотя Бен видит, как дрожат её руки. 

Они всё дерутся и дерутся, но плохих парней становится всё больше. Капелька пота скатывается по виску Бена. Он устал, горбится, но продолжает бороться сильнее. 

Может быть, Пятый и Ваня ошиблись. В конце концов, он всего лишь подросток, и, возможно, он умрёт из-за истощения. 

— Отстань от меня! 

Бен оборачивается и видит, как ещё один из них выхватывает у Вани пистолет и прижимает её к стене. Внезапно, мужчина скручивается. Пятый появляется в синей вспышке, в защищённом движении обхватывает Ваню и тянет её в укрытие. 

— Их слишком много! — вопит Пятый. Он пытается разорваться между защитой Вани и слежкой за Беном. 

Глаза Бена бегают по сторонам, когда он замечает, что их превосходят по силе. Его сердце бьётся с бешеной скоростью. Паника начинает нарастать. 

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — бормочет Бен, отчаянно пытаясь пробиться к Пятому и Ване. Они не могут умереть, защищая его. Они этого не заслуживают. Бен _этого не стоит._

Бен судорожно думает, что делать дальше. Что ему нужно сделать, чтобы вытащить их отсюда? 

_Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно делать._

Бен замирает. Конечно, он знает, что делать. 

Он закрывает глаза, опускает руки и уничтожает все ментальные стены, которые держал целыми столько, сколько себя помнил. Облегчение разливается по венам Бена, а затем его пронзает что-то тяжёлое. Сильная дрожь пробегает по спине, когда он чувствует, как его тело бьётся в конвульсиях, а конечности выгибаются. 

Бен медленно открывает глаза, моргая, и видит картину перед собой. Всё окрашено в красное. Это кажется новым и необычным, обостренные чувства судорожно анализируют все детали, прежде чем сосредоточиться. Пятый и Ваня. Вот кого он должен защищать любой ценой. 

Бен чувствует, как его губы искривляются в усмешке, а щупальца завывают от радости, когда они с головокружительной скоростью рвутся сквозь людей, окружающих его брата и сестру. 

Конечности разрываются, кровь покрывает стены. Бен сражается без остановки, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Глаза Вани расширяются, когда она наблюдает за этим, прижавшись к стене. 

— Пятый! — кричит Ваня, привлекая внимание Пятого, — Бен... он... — Ваня замолкает, когда она указывает на Бена. Пятый оборачивается и видит, как брат отбрасывает последнего преступника в сторону, прежде чем отвернуться от кровавого месива тел. 

Они пересекаются взглядами на долю секунды, и глаза Пятого расширяются, когда он видит темно-красный оттенок глаз Бена. Бен не замечает брата, даже не бросает на него второй взгляд, просто разворачивается на каблуках и идет по коридору. 

— Дерьмо, — Пятый тянет Ваню за собой, начиная бежать за Беном, — мы должны идти за ним. Он слишком глубоко увяз. 

Они бегут по коридору, прижимаясь к стене, когда слышат звуки стрельбы, прерываемые треском костей и душераздирающими криками. 

— Прикрой меня, — настойчиво говорит Ваня, широко раскрыв глаза и умоляюще смотря на брата. Пятый сжимает челюсти, откидывая волосы назад, прежде чем кивнуть и исчезнуть. 

Выстрелы смолкают и Ваня вбегает в комнату. Она видит, как Пятый отвлекает преступников словами и, иногда кулаками. 

Ваня подбегает к Бену и хватает его за руку. 

— Бен! 

Его рука дёргается, но он как будто не слышит её. Его искаженное гримасой лицо сосредоточено на людях, которых он разрывает на части. Ваня видит красный цвет его глаз и тёмные прожилки вен на ненормально бледной коже. Он не похож на её брата. Её сердце выбивается из груди от страха но она все равно идёт к нему. 

— Бен! Посмотри на меня! — Ваня плачет, хватая лицо Бена руками и заставляя его посмотреть прямо ей в глаза. Он моргает, застигнутый врасплох. 

— Успокойся. Всё в порядке, я здесь, —звук выстрела прерывает её. 

— Черт! — Ваня и Бен резко оборачиваются, слыша, как Пятый ахает, схватившись за ногу. Глаза Бена расширяются, прежде чем снова сузиться и Ваня чувствует, как её брат снова от неё ускользает, сосредатачивая свое внимание на тех, кто причинил боль его брату. 

Ваня издает сердитый звук, и прежде чем она успевает отреагировать, она с силой выбрасывает руку в сторону мужчин. Пульсирующее голубоватое свечение вырывается из её пальцев, распространяясь по всей комнате и направляясь к мужчинам, прежде чем ударить их об стену. Они падают на пол, не двигаясь. Огни мерцают, здание стонет вокруг них, когда сила Вани сотрясает фундамент. 

— Ваня... — Пятый вздыхает, широко раскрывая глаза. Ваня разинув рот, смотрит на свои руки, прежде чем судорожно поднять глаза и снова обхватить лицо Бена. Взгляд метается по его лицу, пока одной рукой она гладит его по волосам. Бен смотрит на неё почти в замешательстве, его глаза все еще остекленевшие. Но она фокусирует его на себе. 

— Видишь, мы в порядке. Всё в порядке. Ты можешь вернуться, Бен. Больше не нужно драться. 

— Я... — Бен замолкает, и Ваня видит узнавание в его глазах.

— Всё кончилось, Бен, я здесь, — говорит Ваня, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться сквозь панику, — всё будет хорошо. Тебе просто нужно вернуться к нам. 

— Я не знаю, Ваня. Ты... — заикается Бен, прежде чем его глаза закатываются. Ваня успевает поймать его, когда он падает на пол. Щупальца втягиваются так же быстро, как и появились. 

— Бен, о Боже, пожалуйста, держись, — умоляет Ваня, легонько хлопая брата по щеке. 

— Бен? — Пятый подползает к ним и падает на колени рядом с Ваней, быстро проверяя пульс, — он жив... 

Бен прерывает Пятого прерывистым вздохом. Его глаза распахиваются. Он сжимает плечо Вани со всей силы.

— Ваня, Пятый...

— Всё в порядке, мы здесь, — говорит Пятый, осторожно обхватывая лицо Бена и со вздохом облегчения вглядываясь в его нормальные, тепло-карие глаза.

— Что... что ты сделала? — хрипит Бен, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Ваню, пока она осторожно качает его на руках.

— Я... я понятия не имею, — говорит она, беспомощно пожимая плечами.

— Было потрясающе, что бы это, черт возьми, ни было, — говорит Бен, запинаясь. Его веки опускаются от усталости, но он всё еще умудряется выглядить невероятно гордым, — ты такая крутая.

— Спасибо. Я так рада, что ты жив, — запинаясь, говорит Ваня. Её взгляд расплывается из-за слез.

— Да, я тоже.

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но у нас гости, — тихо вставляет Пятый, обнимая Ваню и Бена, — пойдём отсюда?

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Бен, прислоняясь головой к плечу брата. Пятый кивает, нахмурив брови. Он сжимает брата и сестру и умудряется переместиться в Академию.

Диего вскрикивает при их внезапном появлении, хватаясь за сердце.

— Боже! Вы меня напугали. Вы в порядке? — спрашивает он, оглядывая окровавленную ногу Пятого и дрожащее тело Бена.

— Надо... позвать маму, — Пятый скрипит зубами, костяшки пальцев сжимают Ваню.

Диего кивает, разворачивается на каблуках и зовёт на помощь. Ваня похлопывает братьев по плечам.

— Давайте не будем говорить о моих новых способностях сейчас, — бормочет она, когда они слышат топот множества пар ног, бегущих вниз по лестнице.

— Конечно, — слабо отвечает Бен, вздрагивая, когда Клаус издает удивлённый вопль, глядя на них.

— Кстати, поздравляю, — вполголоса говорит Пятый, умудряясь сквозь боль тепло улыбнуться ей, — рад, что ты присоединишься к нам.

Щеки Вани вспыхивают и она улыбается в ответ.

— Да, я тоже. 

**Author's Note:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: вы знаете эту тему, когда персонаж сходит с ума, и единственное что возвращает его из состояния безумия - зов близких? в общем, да... да
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: моя реакция была: ААААААААААААААААААААААА.  
> этот фф вызвал у меня КУЧУ эмоций, так что я надеюсь, у вас тоже.   
> реву =)


End file.
